This invention relates generally to golf training aids, and more particularly to training aids dealing with that part of the golf game referred to as putting. Training aids are commonly used in the game of golf to assist the golfer to improve a particular aspect of the golfer""s game. These can be used for self improvement or with the assistance of a professional golf instructor. The present invention is intended to improve the putting portion of the golf game and can also be used to assist in the selection of the putter best suitable for a given golfer""s style of putting stroke.
Prior putting aids have failed to assist the golfer in proper club selection. Additionally, past training aids have used a subjective approach to correction of the stroke without using or establishing objective criteria. This invention can objectively calibrate the loft and lie of the putter. The loft of the putter face is defined as the angle between the club face and the vertical plane. The lie angle is defined as the angle between the club shaft center line and the horizontal plane. This invention is intended to provide the golfer with objective measurement criteria, which, when incorporated into the golfer""s game through adjustment of the loft, horizontal and vertical positioning of the putter, the golfer should achieve more consistent putting performance. The invention, when used in accordance with its instructions, is intended to provide an aid for the development of a reproducible putting stroke that is consistently on line with the intended target. The training aid will afford the user the opportunity to achieve sustainable positive putting results.
In order to consistently and accurately put a golf ball on a putting surface, the putter""s face should be square to the intended target and the putter""s sole should be parallel to the putting surface.
If the sole is not parallel to the surface, the toe or the heel of the putter could drag on the putting surface. If the toe drags the putter can pivot on the toe and tend to xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d the ball away from the golfer. On the other hand if the heel drags, the putter can pivot on the heel and tend to xe2x80x9cpullxe2x80x9d the ball toward the golfer. In either case the result is a putter face which is vertically out of square with the intended target line.
If the putter face has other than 0xc2x0 loft on contact with the ball, the putter striking the ball will tend to lift the ball and divert it from a true path toward the intended target.
The present invention allows the golfer to establish a neutral position for the putter at contact with the ball with respect to both loft and lie. In this manner, the golfer can determine if a particular putter, with its loft and lie, comfortably suits the golfers putting stance and putting style.
The training and the calibration aid embodying the present invention includes a frame supporting a horizontal calibration bar. The calibration bar has a calibration scale applied to the bar on a decal or similar application. The calibration scale has a zero point and may be marked with position notations suitable for the individual golfer. A calibration block, having an orthogonal face is positioned below and offset from the calibration bar on the putting surface.
In calibration mode operation, the putter is balanced against the calibration bar, with the sole of the putter head aligned to the putting surface. The putter face may then be leaned against the orthogonal face of the calibration block to square the face on the intended target line. The resulting position of the putting handle may be then marked on the calibration decal on the horizontal calibration bar and on a similar calibration decal applied to the putter""s shaft. These markings determine a repeatable set up position for the putter with close to zero loft. In the practice mode, the calibration block is removed and the putter is placed so that the calibration marks are aligned for the optimum setup position. The golfer then grips the puffer and practices a puffing stroke guided by the horizontal calibration bar so that the golfer becomes comfortable with the setup position and the correct, repeatable putting stroke.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf training aid to improve putting performance through proper horizontal alignment of the putter and providing the user with an objective measurement indicator to maintain horizontal alignment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a golf training aid to improve putting performance through proper vertical alignment of the putter shaft and providing the user with an objective measurement indicator to maintain vertical alignment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf training aid to improve putting performance through proper alignment of the putter club face to the target line and providing the user with an objective measurement indicator to maintain putter club face alignment.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a golf training aid to improve putting performance through the use of a horizontally supported guide rail above and offset from the intended target path to which the putter remains in contact throughout the practice putting stroke.